Money Making Guides
' Money Making Guides ' ---- Skilling Thieving Skilling is a good start to make some money. You can start by doing Thieving at home, simply steal from the respective stall and sell the items you get to Sigmund the merchant. It’s not a great way to make money, but it helps to get you started. Crafting Another good skill to start getting money from is Crafting. Buy some gems at Bob and a chisel, and craft some amulets, the uncut gems will always give you the respective amulet (ex: uncut ruby = amulet of strength). It’s not great money but it really helps you to get started. Slayer If you like fighting, skilling and also are looking for some cash, then Slayer is a good option, get a task from Kuradal at ::slayer and complete it so you can level up. At level 85+ you can kill abyssal demons and they drop abyssal whip which sell for 5m each. So if you like a fighting style skill and to make some cash, then go with Slayer. Runecrafting You can also make a small amount of cash by doing Runecrafting, but it’s not that good. Get some essence from Bob at home, go to the altars and get the runes, after that you sell the runes to the general store to make some profit. It’s not really good cash and it’s a slow skill, so it’s not advised to do it, but if you want to level it to get total levels, you will make some profit if you sell them (you can also use the runes for Magic). Mining and Smithing . You can get really good cash with only Mining but you get some extra with Smithing. With Mining, once you get 85, you can start mining runite ores which are 20k each, and it’s really good money, because Mining is a really easy skill to level. Then with Smithing, you can turn the ores into bars for extra profit (for good profit turn the runite ores to rune bars (rune bars are 30k each) but you need 85 Smithing). Smithing is a little slow to level, so for quick money, simply mine runite ores and sell them to the general store. . PVP Pk is a really good way to make cash, the only problem is that, there aren’t many pkers, but when there is, it’s a really good way to make money. Gather your items to pk by spawning them or buying in-game and go to the pk spots, such as KBD, edge, 44 portals or even mage bank. After killing your opponent, sell the items to the general store or to other players. It’s a good way to make good money, but you need to be online when other pkers are online, because not always there’s people pking. . Merch This is a good way to make some good and fast cash, but you also need some starter cash and items to get this done. It’s really simple, have a certain item, and sell it for more than you bought. This way of making money works if the people are desperate to buying some item or if they want it fast or if they don’t know prices, you’re not scamming anyone, you’re just being smart for your own good. See Pricing Guide. . Mini-games Barrows : This is the mini-game that gives you more cash, complete the mini-game (see the barrows guide) and sell the rewards you’ll receive, mostly the barrows pieces. It’s a really fun mini-game where you can get some good cash. Duel arena (stake): The duel arena mini-game itself gives you no money, however, if you do stake fights, the winner will receive what was staked. It’s not a popular way to make cash, but it’s possible. . Donate If you want quick cash, without doing any work, donate for our server, not only it will keep the server up but also it will get you really good cash (ex: donate for full torva and sell in-game for 4b-5b). There are several items you can donate for, and all of them are good cash, plus there are always update on the donate list, so if you want really, really quick cash, donate for the server.